


史蒂夫·罗杰斯不能为Gay（又名：有多少次巴基应该出现，但却没有）的PWP合集

by Hailstuckyfxxkhydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Skype
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra/pseuds/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra
Summary: 在聚光灯下，一个美国人家喻户晓的英雄必须是直男，没有别的选择；正因此才有了那个荒谬到极点的事情的出现——穿越回过去，去找一个早已消逝的女子草草共度一生。史蒂夫只能无声地质问：为什么你们不能接受我是双性恋的事实呢？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	史蒂夫·罗杰斯不能为Gay（又名：有多少次巴基应该出现，但却没有）的PWP合集

“你满足了吗？”  
有一个声音问他，  
“你看，你已经得到了一切，那么现在是时候放下它们了。”  
...不，为什么要再来一次，为什么‘被凝视’时所付出的代价是这样的？  
为什么要满足他们的窥探欲和幻想，从而被逼着踏上不属于自己的路？  
我不答应。美国从不接受来自恐怖分子的谈合，美国队长也不会选择弯腰，为了一个所谓的完美结局而卑躬屈膝，向着冥冥中上亿的冷漠围观者下跪。  
这是我的生活，我的一生，是我和巴基·巴恩斯中士的完满结局，因而我不会允许有任何人插手我们之间的关系，即便那个人是‘荧幕凝视下’的自己，也不行。  
我必须改变这一切，必须。  
————————————————————————————————————  
听说过被称为物理学理论中入门条目的‘波粒二象性’和双缝干涉实验吗？  
那是指在设置探测器时，电子的运动轨迹根据以‘粒子的形态’穿过双缝的形式在挡板上显现出单一结果；而在未设置探测器时，电子的运动轨迹却变成了‘波’运动的结果。  
这就好像科学的物理界和人类开了个玩笑——身为微尘的电子好像能‘感知’到研究它们的人类是否架设了探测器，从而决定自己要以哪种方式穿过双缝——  
同理，在观众，那些‘探测器们’的‘凝视下’，史蒂夫·罗杰斯不能为gay，因为那是颠覆‘探测器们想象’和认知的存在。  
在聚光灯下，一个美国人家喻户晓的英雄必须是直男，没有别的选择；正因此才有了那个荒谬到极点的事情的出现——穿越回过去，去找一个早已消逝的女子草草共度一生。  
史蒂夫只能无声地质问：为什么你们不能接受我是双性恋的事实呢？  
因而在撤下‘凝视者目光’的每个瞬间，他都疯了一般地跑向他命中最温暖的那道光——他的巴基，他的挚友，他的爱人。

scene 1  
令人熟悉的场景...  
这是一场研讨会。

每个人都在说这场‘烁灭’给自己带来了怎样沉重的伤害。  
轮到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，敬爱的队长，美国仅剩的精神支柱，顽强的抗命者...他拿出了佩姬的怀表，开始哀悼他逝去的......  
等一下，他为什么要拿出佩姬的怀表？这场哀悼会明明就是和烁灭有关的主题，为什么他要准备开口说些无关痛痒的话？他甚至连等一会儿要脱口而出的讲稿都滚瓜烂熟，即将要脱口而出——等等，为什么没有人觉得这不对劲？

史蒂夫咽下一口唾沫，把刚刚那突如其来的诡异‘冲动’给抑制了下去，他在心底默念起爱人的名字，反复反复，一遍又一遍。冷汗滴淌下他鬓边的发尾，所有人都在等着他开口，他却蓦然失声，只是僵硬着手指把怀表给塞了回去，他的心跳在诡异地加速、爬升，好像有什么东西正在不受控制....  
“巴基，我在烁灭中失去的最亲密的战友，我唯一可以在二十一世纪依靠的...爱人。我失去了他。”

小组里一片哗然，议论声像蚊蝇一般突起，人群惊愕，每个人都露出了受到震悚后的最自然的神色。  
没错，美国队长在刚刚出柜了，但这一群人中没有一个上前来恭喜面前这位百岁老冰棍。  
史蒂夫垂头，将脸埋进手掌心中，似乎是在平息内心的情绪。  
而后过了几秒钟，他猛然抬起眼睛，盯着面前仍在窃窃私语的人群，大家突然都安静了下来，似乎是被他那双蓝眸里激烈翻涌的情绪震慑。  
“没有错，你们的美国队长是一个双性恋...我有过两位爱人，一位曾是你们熟知的、近期过世的佩姬小姐，另一位...”，他顿了一下，似乎是在压抑住声音里的颤抖，“另一位，是我刚刚失去的灵魂伴侣——巴基·巴恩斯中士。”  
队长的嗓音嘶哑里带着魔力，让听众们因为爆炸性新闻而产生的躁动消减了不少，大家越发默契地保持着静默，没有人用自己的声音来打破空气中寂静而悲伤的氛围。  
“...参加研讨会的条件就是要坦诚，我们得狠下心把内心伤得最深的那一块拿出来和大家一起分享。作为一个美国公民，我信任在场的所有人，坚信你们不会利用我的伤痛并且把它作为攻击我的一项武器...到场的人里，你们都在灾难中失去了自己的亲人，或者朋友，所以你们应该能想象到当你同时失去一位最亲密的友人、最真挚的爱人、最重要的亲人时的心情。”  
史蒂夫环视一圈，把每个人的情绪都收入眼中。  
“我一直在做我认为正确的事，无论过去还是将来，而现在，我认为隐瞒是毫无意义的一件事情。”  
他清了清嗓子，将未完的内容继续了下去。

这一晚他睡得很不安稳。  
翻来覆去直到下半夜的时候睡神才姗姗来迟...他阖上沉重的双眸，陷入静谧的黑暗。

“巴基...”  
他左手拿着手机，对着屏幕泄出高潮尾音满足的低叹。  
他的布鲁克林小王子真是过分火辣。即便隔着屏幕，他也能完全通过想象感受到他爱人火热急促的喘息喷在他颈边的感觉。  
而屏幕对面的巴基，或者说白狼，把固定在床尾的手机取了下来，他刚刚才万分艰难地完成了个单手任务，抽出纸巾并清理掉手上粘着的一些不太雅观的玩意儿再加上拿起手机架冲着他四倍持久力的爱人露出个嘚瑟的笑脸。

“史蒂夫，血清也没有传说中那么厉害嘛。”  
巴基灰蓝的眸子里还有情欲留下的一点点痕迹，他的声音懒洋洋的，听在史蒂夫耳里就像一只正在伸懒腰晒太阳的小猫。  
“那是因为某个打了劣质血清的家伙比较努力，用自己的身体优势弥补了血清上的差距....”  
“哦...你等一下史蒂夫，我刚刚忘记关玩具的开关了，现在稍稍有点...”  
队长没有不应期，可禁不起巴基再撩拨下去...按这趋势一会儿巴基肯定会挂断电话徒留史蒂夫和他那可怜孤单地立在空气中的大宝贝两相对视的。  
“嘿，巴恩斯中士，别动。”  
屏幕对面的白狼果然很乖地停止了动作，他委屈地又坐了回去。  
“史蒂薇，我现在这样不上不下有多难受你知道吗？我还是有不应期的，混蛋。”

史蒂夫扫了一眼下半身那个不听使唤又开始敬礼的小家伙，决定使用一些很不正当的手段诱哄自己的爱人别急着把通讯挂掉。  
“我知道我们严格的中士一定没有对自己手下留情...你是不是一直都开在最大档，巴基？”

对面巴基一脸无奈地仰面躺倒进床垫里，右手紧紧地握着手机，咬着嘴唇忍了一会儿之后才开始回答，  
“是的，没错，我的好队长，所以你更应该体谅一下现在只有一边胳膊的我...这样很难尽兴的......”  
史蒂夫笑了起来，看似正儿八经其实不要脸得要命，他知道巴基的不应期已经过去了，看看他爱人那再度被情欲染红的脸啊。  
“你可以的，我知道你能只靠后面就...”队长舔了舔嘴唇，“所以现在别动，亲爱的，把手机拿稳。”

巴基抑制不住的呻吟声断断续续从手机里传出。  
他现在没法自慰，而因为羞耻心而未脱去的瓦坎达服饰还紧紧裹在他身上，使他的分身得到了若轻若重的撩拨，更不要说后面夹着东西的某个地方，润滑剂和刚刚射出的精液全部混在一起，把原本湿淋淋的地方变得更加一塌糊涂。  
玩具借着润滑和巴基刚刚的躺姿又进到了更深的地方。  
“史蒂夫...唔，真的难受......”  
“不，你只是快到了，巴基，再为我忍耐一下...就像我们平时那样，嗯？...你知道吗，我现在有多嫉妒那根被你放进去的东西，我有多渴望现在就到你身边，把替代我的那东西换成我自己的...天，你不知道现在你有多美。”

手机那头的喘息快了起来，史蒂夫看到屏幕晃动画面改变的样子。  
巴基把手机放到了脸侧，似乎是因为已经无力再用右手单举着这对超级战士而言轻盈无比的小玩意儿了。  
史蒂夫知道他的身体已经全部投入到对即将来临的高潮的准备中。看他后仰的脖颈和不时扭动的腰就清楚了...哦，他那火辣的另一半的敏感点在哪儿，他全都知道。  
“巴基，放下手机，我要你用手指抚摸自己的颈侧，然后把袍子拉开，试着触碰腰部和大腿外侧.....”  
史蒂夫的声音也不自觉紧绷，他也快要失去控制。单单是想象巴基愿意为了他做出这一切，他就觉得心底被一种带着醉意的酸涩满足感充斥。  
“记得照顾你胸前的那两点...对，你知道的，它有多敏锐，每次都能很诚实地反应它主人的心情....”

巴基颤抖着，第二次达到了高潮。  
“史蒂夫，史蒂夫...”  
巴基靠近了摄像头，似乎还想在说点儿什么。他那被自己咬肿的下唇足以说明刚刚他经历了一场多么绝顶的性体验，他那蓝灰色的眸子里透出的远远不止柔情，还有更多的对远在异国的爱人的强烈渴望。  
巴基开始说话，史蒂夫却发现自己听不清他在说什么。  
设备不好吗？还是网络信号的问题？  
更糟糕的是眼前的画面开始模糊起来，不只是巴基的脸庞，还有自己握住手机的手，身前战地休息营单色调的背景...一切都变得混沌再混沌。  
“巴基，巴基...”  
他焦躁地喊出声，却发现自己无法出声...他好像被扼住了喉咙，失去了呼吸的能力。

....“巴基！！！”  
史蒂夫猛地从床上坐了起来。  
急喘追着他，他的心跳不正常的快。  
他抬头看向窗外，阳光明媚。  
他愣了一会儿，等心跳平息下去。

是的，一切都和那天一样，天气温暖醉人，只是他的巴基不在屏幕对面，而在他虚妄的梦里。  
史蒂夫把自己卷起来，靠在了床头。  
他突然有些想哭。

TBC


End file.
